


Why Not?

by zoot_soupy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eproctophilia, Established Relationship, Fart Fetish, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags to come, with murdoc and ace anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoot_soupy/pseuds/zoot_soupy
Summary: Ace suspects that 2D might have a certain dirty little secret. More like smelly little secret. The question is, can the disgraced mess of a singer take 2 gassy green bassists at once?
Relationships: Ace Copular/Murdoc Niccals, Ace Copular/Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine=Gorillaz fart porn part 3 apparently.

“Come on. I was just about to fall asleep.”

“Well, that’s what you signed up for by being the big spoon. Especially after I had that dinner again.”

Ace blinked his eyes open to the pitch-dark room, reluctantly coming into full consciousness. He issued a hoarse groan as Murdoc wriggled around in his grasp, pressing himself against the younger man with intent. Ace sensed the remnants of a dirty warmth against his crotch, and the shifting blankets wafted a ripe and familiar stench up to his nose. 

“Fuck,” Ace said lowly. He bucked his hips into Murdoc’s ass sluggishly. Murdoc didn’t normally wake Ace up with his flatulence, but on occasion when they slept together he would be hit with an odorous surprise from his partner. Although farting around each other was a casual, everyday thing between them these days, it was hard to tamp down the practically instinctual response the two had to that bodily function. All Ace could sense in the cozy darkness was Murdoc’s heat and scent. Arousal slinked through his sleepiness like a thief in the night.

“Man, those fiber bowls 2D always orders for dinner are something else,” Murdoc remarked.

“You’re not wrong,” Ace agreed. “But, I mean, if you don’t like ‘em, you could always wake up before dinner and decide on something yourself.” 

“Nah, I don’t care about the taste. Besides, it only results in more fun for us, eh?” Murdoc chuckled. “Just wish 2D wasn’t so damn clingy while I’m trying to digest.”

“Clingy?”

“Well, I’m not sure how else to describe it,” Murdoc said. “Sometimes he’ll get all up in my business a few hours after we eat. It’s a pain in the arse to get him to leave. He’ll be like ‘oh Murdoc, come watch this new docu-series with me,’ or ‘oh Murdoc, come tell me what you think of these 28 pages of lyrics.’ I knew the lad was annoying, but that shit drives me up the wall.”

“Huh,” Ace responded. “I dunno, that doesn’t sound much different from the usual 2D.”

“Yeah, not at first glance, but the weird thing is how goddamn pushy he gets,” Murdoc explained. “Before we went to bed he was practically begging me to let him rub my shoulders. As if I’d been hunched over a desk at a 9-to-5 all day.”

“And he only does this after dinner?”

“Yeah. Right after--” Murdoc paused. “Right after he gives me one of those fiber bowls.” He furrowed his brow. “I think he also did it after Russ whipped up that chili he knows damn well makes my insides do backflips.”  
“Huh,” Ace responded with more interest. “Murdoc, did you ever think he might… y’know…”

Murdoc arched his hips back and let loose a sizeable fart, muffled under the covers. “...Be into this?” Murdoc finished.

“Oh god,” Ace whispered, relishing that godly sensation of warmth and vibration and stink on his half-hard cock. 

“Trust me, I’d know if this was what got him going. And anyway, he wigs out every time I try to drive him off by farting. He yells at me, but doesn’t even leave no matter how many times I do it. Think the little bugger’s trying to assert some asinine kind of dominance.”

Ace absorbed what Murdoc was saying despite the obvious distraction going on down south. 

“Muds, listen to yourself. If this has happened enough times for you to rant about it in detail, it’s gotta be his fetish.”

“And I’m telling you, he’s not that kinky or smart!” Murdoc insisted. 

“But he knows what’s gonna happen, and he keeps doing it!”

“Bah!” Murdoc grumbled. “If you wanna get on his case about having a hilariously vile sexual fixation, go ahead and make a fool of yourself.” 

“I’ll put him to the test, Muds, just watch me,” Ace said stubbornly.

Murdoc sighed in exasperation. A few stray gurgles sounded from his still quite active stomach.

“Get under the covers so I can dutch oven you for being so stupid,” he demanded, reaching backwards to clumsily knead at Ace’s growing erection. “Look at the state of you, nasty boy.” 

Ace snickered with glee. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said, rolling over to grab a couple of tissues from the nightstand. Down he went under the covers, stuffing the tissues down his underwear as he enveloped himself in a suffocating miasma of his favorite rotten gas. They both slept well after a good, invigorating session. Ace schemed until his last conscious thought. 

He wasn’t about to pass up a chance at the dirty things his mind was conjuring up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches

For once, it seemed to be a quiet night in for the band. It was rare for everyone to finish dinner and not have at least a couple people leave the house to go bar-hopping or night-driving. At least for now, there was a much-needed atmosphere of ease and relaxation.

Murdoc reclined on the couch, sipping on a beer while Ace scrolled his phone sprawled out on a nearby beanbag chair. Murdoc considered to himself as he drank. It had been another fiber bowl night, meaning that 1: it probably wasn’t the best idea to be drinking beer, and 2: that 2D should have been putting on his usual clingy act by now. The routine was like clockwork at this point, but tonight it had suddenly come to a halt. Murdoc didn’t dwell too long on why this was the case, but he thought back to what Ace had said to him in bed the other night. So much for his theory on 2D having their same fetish.

The urge to pass gas was beginning to grow. Annoyed at having to shift positions, Murdoc lifted a buttock off the seat of the couch enough for a silent fart to whisper out. He wasn’t in the mood to attract attention from 2D, anyway. The singer was thankfully a safe distance behind him, seated at a table and focused intently on the audibly chaotic scrawlings he was making with his pen. Had to be lyrics.

Murdoc felt the couch cushions shift beside him. Ace had gotten up from the beanbag and made himself comfortable next to Murdoc. 

“Smelled that one from all the way over there,” Ace murmured with a grin. 

“Oh did you.” 

“Say, about that stuff you were telling me the other night.” Ace gestured towards 2D. “We just had fiber bowls so why’s little boy blue not all over you right now?”

“Hell if I know.” Murdoc muttered. “But at least this puts your stupid theory to rest. He’s not into it. I was right, you were wrong. Case closed.”

Ace clicked his tongue skeptically. “Maybe he’s gettin’ scared you’re catchin’ on.” 

Murdoc rolled his eyes just as some pressure welled up in his esophagus. Giving his sternum a couple quick beats, he burped purposefully in Ace’s face. 

“Whoa!” Ace laughed as he recoiled. Out of the corner of his eye he caught 2D scowling at the pair over his shoulder, clearly annoyed, but not enough to say anything. The singer quickly returned to his work. 

“Oh, it’s coming out both ends,” Murdoc whispered to Ace, his face contorting in discomfort. “Watch this. He’ll have a fit.”

Murdoc slid forward on the couch, positioning himself just so. With a leg raised, he released a long, loud fart that seemed to explode out of him with exceptional force, carrying with it a nasty undercurrent of wetness that even Murdoc widened his eyes at. 

“Bloody hell, Murdoc!” 2D shouted, his fist striking the table as he whipped around in his seat. “You’re so disgusting!” 

Murdoc and Ace only cackled like schoolboys at his reaction. 2D lingered on with his death stare for a second, giving Ace an instant to spot what he could have sworn was blush on the singer’s face. No, it had to be some kind of afterimage from the blaring kitchen lights. 

With a grunt, Murdoc rose from the couch with his hand on his belly. “That one was a bit too close for comfort,” he mused with a smirk. “Gotta go lighten the load.” 

Murdoc headed to the bathroom. Ace continued snickering under his breath, until he was struck with an idea. He had to act fast.

“Oh, um, I can’t believe I forgot to water the plants outside!” Ace exclaimed.

“What, Noodle’s plants?” 2D asked. “Didn’t she water them earlier?”

“Nope!”

Ace cursed himself for the pathetic lie, but it seemed to be enough for 2D. Ace shuffled quickly out of the room, presumably down the hall to the front door.

Of course, that wasn’t his plan. After feigning opening and shutting the door, Ace snuck up the stairs to the second floor. He was able to crouch down in a patch of darkness that he hoped would conceal him as he peered through the banisters at 2D down in the living room.

_ This is stupid _ , he thought, but his need to prove Murdoc wrong (as well as entertain the thought of his irreverent desire) outweighed all reason. For the hell of it, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and started recording video. At worst, he’d end up catching nothing and trashing the file.

From a bird’s eye perspective, 2D seemed to be doing nothing out of the ordinary. He sat as if lost in thought, gazing into space. Then he stood up from his seat.

Swiftly, 2D circled around to the front of the couch and hesitated, taking a glance at his surroundings. He crouched down to his knees, looking directly at the area on the cushion where Murdoc had been sitting.

Ace was already breathless as he watched 2D, the frontman of Gorillaz, press the whole front of his face into a just-farted-on couch cushion and inhale like a diver coming up for air. His head moved in tiny circular motions. He was rubbing his nose right into the fabric, greedily consuming every last bit of scent he could squeeze from the fast-dissipating hotspot. A muffled sigh escaped him in his fervor, just barely loud enough for Ace to hear. 

Ace stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from making noise in his astonished state. He stopped recording, being careful not to lose grip on his phone. He shook with vindicated glee, feeling a cocky urge to torment 2D about what he has just seen right then and there. He held back, though. Most importantly, he had to use this to get Murdoc on board with the fantasy he had been entertaining ever since his suspicions of 2D were first aroused. Judging by what had just transpired, it was looking like more and more of a clear possibility. 

“Heh.” Ace proudly pocketed his phone and snuck back downstairs. As he reached the bottom floor, Murdoc had just emerged from the bathroom.

“What’re you grinning about?” Murdoc inquired when he saw Ace’s expression.

“I got something to show ya if you’ll come with me,” Ace said, beckoning Murdoc upstairs.

“That’s all well and good, but at least give me a chance to wash up after what I just did.”

“We’re not fucking!” Ace said through gritted teeth. “You’re never gonna believe the video I just took.” Ace took Murdoc by the hand now, leading him upstairs. 

“Wait, what the hell are you on about?” Murdoc demanded. Ace wouldn’t answer, but kept leading him to privacy. 

2D sat casually back in his seat, none the wiser. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...The way I finally updated this basically on Gorillaz' exact 20th anniversary was completely unintentional... Jamie Hewlett sweetie I'm so massively sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I put one of these dumbass stories through a "which famous writer is your style most similar to" analyzer website and apparently these fics evoke Stephen King. Fact of the day.

“No fucking way. Play it again.”

Ace replayed the video for Murdoc a second time, zooming in as much as he could on 2D. “See? Shoving his face right into the couch like his life depends on it.” He threw Murdoc a smug look. “Guess someone’s gotta admit that they were wro-ong.”

“Oh come on, I-I never ruled it out completely,” Murdoc denied. “But, hell. Are there any other fart fetishists in this band I should know about?”

“Let’s not even go there.”

“Agreed.”

The two knew they couldn’t sit with this information for long without doing something devious. It would be criminal to just leave 2D in peace and never bring up the fact that there were two witnesses to his perverted deeds who were just as into it as he seemed to be. Murdoc’s heart still raced with disbelief at seeing 2D do something as downright nasty as trying to smell the remnants of his gas for his own pleasure, thinking no one would see. Ace sat back on the bed they were sitting on.

“Muds… I hope you’re thinking what I’m thinking.”

“And what would that happen to be?” Murdoc pressed, sensing the absolute filth in Ace’s tone.

Ace got close. “Let’s double-team him. Our way.”

Murdoc’s tooth caught his lip, and a soft laugh vibrated low in his throat. “Oh, that’d be a hell of a way to get him back in my bed.” He and 2D had definitely had “encounters” in the past, far from loving and not the least bit healthy. Ace’s proposal would be the cherry on top of their depraved sexual history.

“Well I’m all for it,” Murdoc said with the ease of someone agreeing to a lunch date. “But how shall we go about soliciting the poor bloke for his nose up our arses?”

Ace guffawed at the combination of words. “Let’s just catch him before he goes to bed and have fun with it,” he suggested. “He’ll be so fucking embarrassed.”

Ace and Murdoc discussed their plans and waited for the unsuspecting 2D to turn in. Nothing could prepare him for what he was in for.

* * *

Murdoc was lingering in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently when he made out the sound of the stairs creaking. Russel and Noodle had already gone to their rooms, so that only meant one thing. 

“Psst!” Murdoc hissed at Ace inside the room. “He’s here.”

While Ace readied himself, Murdoc approached 2D. He reached the top of the stairs with a basket of clothing in tow.

"Say, 2D, could I borrow you a minute?" Murdoc asked. "There's this… really funny video that Ace wants to show you. Real scream."

"Oh, sure thing," 2D said. "Just got the urge to gather up the dirty laundry I've left 'round the house. I'm only missing this one pair of pants, and I think it might actually be under a floorboard in the attic. Don't ask." 

Murdoc stared for a second. "I didn't plan to. Come here and watch this video."

Murdoc led 2D down the hall to where Ace was. Once they entered the room, Ace sauntered over to 2D and jubilantly swung his arm around him, while Murdoc stayed close on the other side. Ace giggled maniacally under his breath and whipped out his phone. “I think you’ll find this pretty hilarious.” He pressed play.

2D squinted for a minute, understandably, due to his poor eyesight. At first he watched in confusion, seeing the bird’s eye view of the living room. Then he saw himself. Horror set in as the events of just an hour prior unfolded. Once the picture zoomed in on him pitifully kneeling to the couch, the laundry basket he had been holding slipped out of his hands and he stumbled backwards.

He was accosted by Murdoc and Ace’s sneering faces, lapping up his reaction. “No, um… I… I can…” 2D was unable to do anything but stammer.

“What a juicy secret you’ve got,” Murdoc taunted. “I don’t see how you’ll be explaining your way out of this one.”

In a flash, 2D lunged at Ace and grabbed a hold of his phone.

“Shit!” Ace struggled to keep the device away, but 2D desperately wrestled with all his might until Murdoc forced his way between them to break it up.

“Forget it, 2D, that video’s not going anywhere,” Murdoc said.

“Oh my god.” 2D buried his face in his hands and sunk to the floor in shame. “Are you lot gonna blackmail me? You can use literally anything else if you’re gonna blackmail me.”

“Fuck sake, save the drama.” Murdoc rolled his eyes and grabbed 2D by the shirt, turning him to face them. “No one would know what happened before the video, so no one except for us has any bloody context for what you’re doing.”

“Goddammit,” Ace cursed under his breath. 

2D returned to being thoroughly stupefied. “But… how did you know when to take the video? How did you know what I was…” he trailed off, looking almost nauseous at the prospect of admitting to his deed. 

“Well you do a shoddy job of hiding your tracks, Stuart,” Murdoc said. “Ace and I came to our own conclusions. We didn’t know you’d go to such lengths to indulge yourself.” 

Murdoc advanced on 2D and gripped him by the arm, making sure to get uncomfortably close. “I mean, I’ve got to hand it to you, feeding me strategically and waiting around for the aftermath is pretty kinky where we’re concerned.”

Ace thought back to the night when Murdoc was staunchly in denial of 2D’s fetish and narrowed his eyes, saying nothing.

2D swallowed hard. “Can I leave?”

“No. Listen. You could say we’re all cut from the same cloth,” Murdoc said.

“Yeah,” Ace piped up. “Birds on a feather.”

“ _ Of  _ a feather,” Murdoc growled. “Have I made myself clear or do I need to spell it out for you?” 

2D fidgeted with his fingers as he absorbed the situation. “Uhhh… I think I’ve got it. So… you’re both into it too. Um…” 2D looked around awkwardly and weakly held up 2 thumbs. “Brilliant.”

“You just went through all the stages of grief in 3 minutes,” Ace said in amazement. He put his arm around Murdoc. “Fine, since it was my idea, let me just ask you straight up: you’ve got a fart fetish. Right?”

2D refused to answer or make eye contact. 

“Blink twice for yes,” Ace pressed. 

2D blinked twice. 

“Ok. And since you’re obviously extra enough to make up a whole fucking  _ scheme _ just to huff some  _ eau de Murdoc, _ ” Ace ruffled the older bassist’s hair, “maybe you’d be interested in a, uh… very special kind of threesome.”

2d was stunned. Not repulsed, but doubtful. “Is this a joke?”

“We just admitted we have the same stupid fetish as you, and you think this is a joke?” Murdoc said. 

“If you don’t give us an answer tonight, you’ll never get this opportunity again,” Ace teased. He slid his hands down Murdoc’s waist and continued with a shrug, “Muds and I will just keep living out our fantasies with each other like we’ve been doing for months.” 

“Ok, ok, ok.” 2D said quickly. He sat down on the nearby bed, seemingly exhausted from the emotional toll of what was happening to him. “I’ll do it.”

“Atta boy,” Murdoc said. “You better cut out all that hemming and hawing about this stuff, though.” He reached out and grasped 2D’s jaw firmly. “If I ask you whether or not you want to wear my bare arse like a clown nose while I fumigate your sinuses, you’d better tell me yes, no, or yes with a condition. Got it?”

“Mm-hm,” 2D practically squeaked. 

“Good!” Murdoc let go of 2D and chuckled heartily along with Ace. 2D hesitantly joined in before groaning and plopping over backwards on the bed. 

“We’re not doing this right now, are we?” he asked.

“Jesus, no,” Ace said. “This shit takes preparation, man.”

“Yeah, what say we pencil you in for, er… next Saturday or Sunday?” Murdoc suggested.

2D considered. “Saturday’ll work.”

“Fantastic. Don’t forget. Expect a follow-up, etcetera, etcetera.” Murdoc looked at the floor, nudging 2D’s forgotten laundry basket among his scattered dirty clothes. “Now, off with you.”

Eventually all three turned in for the night, 2D getting the most restless sleep as he fought (to no avail) the filthy scenarios his mind kept cooking up. He never pictured this happening in his wildest dreams. Now he was left to wait. Wait and see what kind of scene 3 disgusting men could conceive in the name of bizarre pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm splitting this part into 2 chapters cause I get the feeling the big finale's gonna be long. Have some scraps.

“Ahh, finally. I’m famished.” Murdoc reached into the plastic takeout bag for two large food containers and rummaged around for a plastic fork. Ace eagerly took his portion while sipping on some soda. There might have been enough food for 3 or 4 people, and it all consisted of the perfect ingredients for what was to come. It was Saturday; the tail end of what had been a very strange week.

“I’m getting flashbacks to right before you and I did _that_ for the first time,” Ace said cautiously. They didn’t quite yet have the house to themselves. 

Murdoc snickered through a mouthful of food. “Well, adding whatshisface to the mix sure is giving me the urge to be more of a rascal, I’ll tell you what.”

“Wow. I don’t suppose you’ll be sharing any of that,” came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Noodle stood there and regarded Ace and Murdoc’s gluttonous display. 

“You’d be correct,” Murdoc said. 

“Damn,” Russel remarked, passing by. “You two got a death wish on your guts or something?”

Ace and Murdoc couldn’t help exchanging a glance, trying not to laugh. 

“Munchies,” Ace said plainly. A perfectly understandable explanation.

Russel approached the front door with Noodle following behind. “Ok. Well. At least you reminded me to get more air fresheners for the bathrooms. Come on Noodle, let’s take your car.”

The pair left the house, bound to run errands for the next few hours. Just as planned.

“I feel kinda bad. They have no fucking clue what all this is for,” Ace smiled.

“Yeah, well don’t jinx it. Pass me that hot sauce packet,” Murdoc said.

As Murdoc and Ace chipped away at their food, footsteps came bounding down the stairs. 2D emerged into the kitchen and attempted to be casual, just as aware of what was soon to transpire as the other men in the room. 

“Ah, our man of the hour,” Murdoc said through a mouthful of corn and lentils. “Care for a bite?”

“Nah, I had a snack earlier,” 2D declined. “Hey, that looks like…”

“Those notorious fiber bowls you always ordered for me, knowing full well they blow me up like a balloon?” Murdoc finished snarkily. He watched 2D shift in place, flustered at those words. “I figured I’d knock back two of them and er, double my reserves, seeing as how effective just one serving is. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yeah, I think I would,” 2D said, his excitement creeping. The legumes, the broccoli, the cabbage, the spinach; the mere sight of those foods shouldn’t have been stirring up his arousal. Ace was eating a bit less than Murdoc. A hearty bowl of chili with what seemed to be a side of roasted brussels sprouts. Every bite they took would later culminate in… 2D couldn’t keep himself from thinking of it, and it was starting to become an obvious predicament down below.

“I do wonder how you figured out what makes me… well, maybe we should save that for the bedroom,” Murdoc continued. “This’ll take a few hours to kick in. You should run along and keep yourself busy until then.”

“Sure,” 2D replied in a hurry. He unceremoniously meandered back upstairs.

“Not too busy, though, mate,” Murdoc said, not missing a beat. “Your right hand’s no substitute for what we’re gonna do to you.”

2D disappeared again, leaving Murdoc and Ace to continue eating. 

“I’ve never seen him get so hot and bothered so easily,” Murdoc grinned.

“I mean, he is an eprocto virgin.” Ace piped up.

“Is that an assumption or did he tell you that?”

“Ok, well, yesterday he was so frustrated that I ended up sneaking him a handy in the bathroom,” Ace whispered. “He said he’s never done what we’ve done before. Then I gave him a good stroke while I told him about that time I massaged your farts out in the bath. He came so fast it wasn’t even funny.” Ace smiled and downed another spoonful of chili.

Murdoc listened intently. “Oh, and you just left me out of all that?”

“It was supposed to be an appetizer, Muds,” Ace said. “Just a taste of what’s comin’ to him in the main course.”

“Well at least you didn’t spoil him completely. I guess that’s a nice way to keep him on edge.”

Murdoc and Ace chatted intermittently until every last bite of food had been consumed. Happily full, they cleared the table and headed upstairs to let their bodies take care of the rest. The butterfly feelings of anticipation certainly aided in kicking up some promising rumbles. Things would turn interesting from here.


End file.
